


针锋相对

by Ronin3Tree



Category: Chimerica, Country Humans - Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 04:03:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21237863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ronin3Tree/pseuds/Ronin3Tree





	针锋相对

中国和美国，一个是人事部门经理，一个是开发部门经理，同时也是两个强硬的Alpha。所以，也不难怪当他们两个同居时，为何总是要吵得不可开交了。  
  
这几天恰逢美国的发情期，于是他请向公司了个短假，去找了自己的Omega炮友爽了一把。  
正当他回到居所，打开房门的时候，茶香混着酒味扑面而来，这让美国不禁一个激灵，释放出了自己的信息素。“中国？”他探头望向对方的床铺，发现中国正侧躺在床上。“我发情期，别过来。”闷闷的声音，中国默默承受着发情期的冲动，“我这次发情期提前了，现在抑制剂也用不了了。”“那你不找个Omega吗？”美国伸了个懒腰，闻了闻衣服上那位Omega残留下来的信息素味。中国冷冷地顶了回去：“我不喜欢这样。”眯起眼睛，美国突然扬起了嘴角：“该不是，你找不到Omega吧？”他走到中国的床边，欣赏着中国满头是汗的样子：“真是可怜啊？我们有名的人事部经理居然这么狼狈？我还以为你在工作的时候就给自己把炮友选好了呢？”“闭嘴，美国。”中国皱了皱眉头。“太惨了…身为Alpha居然就么虚弱的缩在床上。哦对了，最近几天我可是和一个Omega好好地玩了哦？”美国嬉笑着将自己的衣服凑到中国的脸旁。  
“你闻闻，多么美妙……”美国还没说完，他就被中国一把扯到了床上死死按住了。惊恐地看着满眼是血丝的中国，美国不禁被镇住了。  
“你 自 找 的。”从牙缝里挤出来的四个字，重重地敲在了美国的鼓膜上。  
那Omega的信息素味，成了压倒中国理智的最后一根稻草，于是他于暴怒之中将作死的美国当成了Omega来对待。  
『进入他，填满他，标记他。』  
这是中国当下唯一的想法。  
用自己扔在床头的领带将美国的双手捆在床头柱上，中国同时扯下了美国的领带，揉成一团塞进他喋喋不休的嘴里。  
“呜呜！”美国奋力挣扎着，却被对方在肚子上狠狠地来了一拳，他痛苦地缩起了身体。趁着他松懈的时候，双腿被强行分开了。对方下一秒抓过放在床头柜上的雪花膏，食指在沾了些许膏药后毫不犹豫地进入了狭小的穴口。  
简单的扩张后，中国褪去自己的内裤，露出了可怖的凶器，在穴口蹭了片刻后便刺了进去。  
Alpha被破开身体原本不需要的那处，对Alpha来说是极为残忍的。这，从美国脸上痛苦的表情就可以看出来。他那退化的甬道被伏在身上的中国用凶器强硬地推挤开来，先前些许被用来当作润滑剂的雪花膏在对方强势的进攻下十分无力，只是让中国堪堪挤进去了一半。但是这一半已经够美国受的了，他挣扎着想要求饶，可是被对方用领带堵住嘴巴的窒息感让他此刻只能粗喘着流泪。  
随后，中国动起了腰。  
“呜呜？！！”美国发出含糊不清的声音，惊恐地感受到体内的炽热开始了动作，他想踢蹬开身上失去理智的侵略者，可却被中国照着脸上狠狠地来了一拳。中国黑着脸，乌黑的眸子带上了一丝血色：“给 我 老 实 点。”强烈的威压让美国一时透不过气来，哪怕他也是Alpha……  
他被这一拳打得头晕眼花，一时间身体瘫软无力，也就是在这时，中国的欲望彻底进去了。  
【太…太大了……】他发出哀求的呜咽，同时感到来自下体的撕裂感。Alpha的身体不适合承受插入式的性爱，后穴被同为Alpha的中国强行破开，脆弱的内壁承受不住这过于蛮狠地进入，鲜红的血从结合处流了下来。  
中国没有在乎美国的感受，他也没有必要在乎美国的感受，对于身为Alpha的他，现在只想发泄他的征服欲……于是他就着鲜血，向内不断深入着。  
被口水濡湿的领带在嘴里散发出奇怪的味道，美国抽泣着努力承受这粗暴的性爱。他羞耻的意识到，自己居然在被顶到前列腺后产生了该死的快感，自己身为Alpha的尊严在被一点点践踏干净。  
  
但是这场酷刑还没有结束，因为……  
  
美国发出了一声惨叫，他的生殖腔被中国强硬地顶开，闭合在一起的软肉被顶开了缝隙，它们吃力地吞吃着肉仞，努力接纳本不该进入此处的入侵者。最终中国还是插了进去，他眯起眼睛用肉仞在里面蹭了蹭，随后便开始朝着里面发起了猛烈的进攻。腔口一次次被操开，美国抽动着身体发出不明所以的叫声。血腥味与信息素味交织混合，这场不符合伦理的性事在中国的房间里激烈的进行着。  
终于不知过了多久，被操得浑浑噩噩的美国正以为要结束这场噩梦的时候……中国将性器一插到底，狠狠地顶进了美国的生殖腔，他要开始成结射精了。  
充血膨大的结卡在美国的穴口，大量灼热的精液涌进了他的生殖腔，蓝色的瞳孔一瞬间收缩了起来，美国无声地流泪。最后，他已经失去了意识。  
  
接下来的几天，美国搬了出去，中国看着他搬东西，也没有说什么。  
在身体好了之后，美国更是选择了逃跑，他找了一次出差的任务，只想离中国越远越好。  
  
当他叫来的女Omega在他的身上抚摸时，美国突然按住了对方的手。“抱歉……”，美国吞了吞口水，“突然觉得没有兴趣了……”他掏出皮夹给了女妓几张钞票，打发对方离开了自己的房间。  
在对着自己解开的裤子焦灼了片刻后，美国羞耻地发现，自己的身体已经开始逐渐产生了变化……变得对于被插入有了几丝渴望……身体里退化的器官逐渐苏醒，自己在不知不觉中逐渐没入了欲望的泥沼里……  
刚刚那个女妓的抚摸，让他想到了另外一个人……  
  
“中国，美国发来消息，让你去x市协助他处理一下那个挖人的事。”  
  
皱了皱眉头，整了下西装，中国敲开客房的门。不多时，门开了。一进门，他就被摁倒在地板上。  
美国不等对方出声，俯身就是一个深吻，同时急急地解开褪去对方的衣物。等他们喘息着分开唇瓣时，中国发现美国已是上半身半遮半掩，下半身一丝不挂了。而中国也好不到哪里去，他的衬衫在身上半挂着，裤子的皮带被扔在一边，半勃的欲望被美国从内裤里掏了出来，握在手里撸动着。如此之快的节奏，让他一时有些反应不过来。  
“都怪…你这个混蛋……”美国低呜了一声，抬起臀部，对准对方的欲望缓缓坐了下去，“啊啊、啊啊啊～”他努力地让后穴将整根欲望吞进体内。中国感受到对方体内的湿软：“你…自己扩张过了？”美国没有开口回答他，只是喘息着默默点了几下头。中国刚想半着撑起身子坐起来，对方就伸手按住他的胸口：“别动……”海蓝色的眸子带着几分迷蒙，泛红的眼角微微抽动着，美国被莫名的情欲烧得浑身无力，失去了原本身为Alpha的嚣张。当下他宛如一个Omega，贪婪地用后穴吞吃着Alpha的性器。  
中国也发出了微微的喘息，他看着自己的欲望一点点没入了美国的身体里。等对方完全进去后，美国扶着他的胸口上下抬动着臀瓣，同时引导着对方的手在自己身上抚摸。  
中国终于忍不住了，他起身将对方反压在身下，胯下用力贯穿着对方，凭着本能反应一下下往美国体内撞去。美国愉悦地哭叫着，身体随着他的动作前后晃动，他主动地让对方撞上自己的前列腺，贪婪地渴求着更多的快感。他觉得自己像是一个臼，被坚硬有力的杵一下下捣进最深的凹陷处。  
最终他还是做出了选择，选择将自己泡在蚀骨的快感里，忘掉自己是个Alpha的事实。  
美国突然发出了一声动情的酥叫，他修长的双腿一下子夹紧了中国的腰，同时胯部不住地向上蹭弄。夹在两人中间的分身抽动着吐出了白浊来，小腹间的湿腻感让他们的交合更加暧昧。中国感受到了美国后穴的紧缩，他揉捏着柔软的臀瓣，同时用力用髋骨和囊袋撞击那两团软肉，它们发出兴奋的声音，原本纯洁的雪白带上了诱人的粉红。肉仞的头部完全进入了生殖腔，不同于先前蹭弄生殖腔的内壁，这次它狠狠地冲击着生殖腔的内部，将里面顶得乱七八糟。中国吻过美国的嘴角，安对他低语着：“我要射在里面了……”“唔……”高潮得没有了力气的美国哼哼了一下以示回应。中国挑了挑眉，随后用力地冲刺了十几下后在美国的体内成结了。充血的结卡在美国的前列腺上，金发碧眼的青年呻吟着陷入干高潮。大量灼热的精液射进了他的生殖腔，美国发出高亢的酥叫，颤动着淡粉色的臀部，他笨拙地再次体验被中出的感觉。  
美国真的很不想承认，但他不得不承认，自己被中国操开了身体。他从来都没想到自己居然以后会被一个Alpha侵犯了身体里被遗忘的那处。但是……他现在在享受…不是吗？享受着让对方进入自己，肏弄自己的腔口，甚至在他的体内成结射精……  
当中国退出美国的后穴时，他舔了舔美国颈部的性腺：“要不是你我都是Alpha…我就把你在这里永久标记了……”美国累得说不出话，只是微微地颤抖了一下，随后往他的怀里缩了缩。  
  
第二天美国醒来时，中国已经帮他把工作上的事情处理完了，他坐在床边看着自己。  
“……抱歉，我那天没有控制住自己……”中国挠了挠头，侧过脸没有敢看对方。“没事……”懒懒地躺在被子里，美国小声道，“那天也是我不好……”  
中国和美国都沉默了一阵，然后同时开口。  
“要回去住吗？”“我能回去住吗？”  
愣了一下，他们笑了。


End file.
